Home Alone 2: Lost in New York/Trivia
Trivia *The song that Uncle Frank is singing in the shower is "Cool Jerk", as performed by The Capitols. *The McCallaster family, and Kevin are shown flying, respectively, to be flying on Boeing 767-223/ERs to Miami and New York respectfully, but the cabin mock-up(?) is that of a McDonnell Douglas DC-10 aircraft, which they flew on in the first movie (sans Kevin). *As they had in the first film, American Airlines also had very prominent product-placement in the film, with Kevin and his family completing their respective plane trips on AA flights. *Kevin was eight in the last film and ten in this one. However, according to the characters the last film occurred only one year before. This could be explained if Kevin's birthday was somewhere around Christmas (ie, if Kevin was born on December 17 and the family left in the first movie on the 15th, he still would have only been 8 years old; if they left on the 19th in the second movie, he would've just turned 10; this situation is complicated however and highly unlikely, as some celebration of Kevin's birthday would have been mentioned). *The "Talkboy" hand-held tape recorder used by Kevin was specially designed for the movie. After its success at the box office, Tiger Electronics produced Talkboy tape recorders for purchase; many versions of the device followed suit, including a pink-colored "Talkgirl", a "Talkboy" pen, and "Talkboy, Jr.," a pocket-sized version of the recorder. *Donald Trump makes a cameo appearance. He is the man giving Kevin directions when he first enters the Plaza Hotel. *Fun 100, a Canadian pop punk band, has a song about Home Alone 2 entitled "Lost in New York". *Angela Goethals, who played Kevin's sister Linnie is the only member of the original cast not to appear in Home Alone 2. *You can never survive being hit in the face/head by bricks dropped from the roof of a 3+ story building. Bricks dropped from anywhere near that height would have caused tremendous catastrophic fracturing of the skull as well as enormous brain damage and Marv would have been killed. *While the family is in Florida, they're watching It's a Wonderful Life on TV again, this time in Spanish (it was in French in the first movie). *As of September 11, 2001, this movie has rarely been played on television, due to shots of the World Trade Center. *When Marv prys open the chest filled with money, he says, "Happy Haunnakka, Marv", implying that he may be of Jewish decent. *Harry still has the burn mark on his palm that he got from the first movie, when he tried to open the house's front door and burned his hand on the superheated doorknob; he greets Kevin with it at the loading dock of The Plaza Hotel. *The tool chest that falls down the stairs and pins the burglars to the wall was a Craftsman. *When Kevin is watching "Fly Bait" he says "She's Rat Bait!" instead. *The green slime that Kevin purchases at Duncan's and ultimately uses to foil the Sticky Bandits, was marketed after the film was released. *''Home Alone 2'' had promotional ties with the soft drink Sprite. During the film's release, Fox aired commercials featuring Culkin on the set of the movie, enjoying the beverage with a young girl. The film also had a promotional deal with Hardee's restaurants which offered give-away posters. The film also had a tie-in with Life brand cereal. *Like the film Angels With Filthy Souls in the first film, Kevin's hotel video rental Angels With Even Filthier Souls is not a movie but rather specially-created footage. Both movies were an homage to the 1939 film Angels with Dirty Faces.The cheating woman in Even Filthier Souls is played by Claire Hoak, an actress between 1989 and 1999. *Kevin watches "The Grinch" in this movie, just like in the previous Home Alone movie. *On Brand New's 2003 Album Deja Entendu, they have a song entitled, Okay, I Believe You, But My Tommy Gun Don't". This is taken from a line in "Angels With Even Filthier Souls" movie inside this movie. *Like most scenes in Home Alone, Kevin wears brown shoes (though in the beginning of Home Alone he is seen in trainers), he seems to like brown shoes more than his former white trainers. *In this film, Kevin seems to not need any presents (this was his request in Home Alone after visiting Santa). *However, as again, Kevin's same request was that he didn't want any presents (this was his request in Home Alone after visiting Santa). *The 1-800 number featured in the film is the actual direct line to the Plaza Hotel's reservations desk. Kevin uses to call the hotel to make a reservation is 1-800-759-3000, at at one time was the actual number to the Trump Hotel. *Following the attacks of September 11, 2001, the scene in which Kevin visits the World Trade Center was removed from many television broadcasts of the film, presumably to avoid creating painful memories that would subtract from the otherwise cheerful montage. *Duncan's Toy Chest was, but no longer a fictional store loosely based upon F.A.O. Schwarz, it now trades internet only in the UK. It was created on the lower levels of the Rookery Building in Chicago, Illinois. *One of the film's teaser trailers (which doesn't appear on any of the DVDs for some reason) has a panoramic view of the New York skyline, zooming into the Statue of Liberty... which puts its hands on its face much like in the poster. *This would be the last Home Alone film that would be a box office and critical success. *''Home Alone 2'' was proudly sponsored by American Airlines *The game show Kevin is watching near the beginning of the film entitled "Ding Dang Dong" that had Bob Eubanks as host was a parody of the lottery game show "The $100,000 Fortune Hunt" that ran in Chicago at the time. It even used the actual props and set of the said show. This game show was filmed and aired in Chicago for on WGN and not in New York as it was said in the movie. *Many say that as a child, Marv's electric shock in the film scared them as a child, possibly due to Marv becoming a skeleton towards the end of the electrocution. Now most think it's the highlight of the film. *Many scenes mention about happenings "last year", including Kevin being left alone and Harry and Marv being hit by paint cans. "Last year" was actually two years ago, as Home Alone 2 was released almost exactly two years after Home Alone. *During the Christmas, 1992 shopping season Hallmark Cards made available gift sets of two turtle doves. One of the doves was boxed separately to simplify the sharing of the second dove. *There actually are Christmas trees in Florida. The Norfolk Island Pine is a tropical pine tree that pretty much grows all over the southern half of Florida. It does especially well in areas from around Charlotte County, Palm Beach County and everywhere in between, all the way south to Key West. According to the full article, it may not be a true pine, but it still makes a great Christmas tree. In addition, there is also the Florida Slash Pine which will pretty much grow anywhere in the State of Florida, even in the panhandle. *According to the room service bill that Buzz was examining, it reveals that Kevin had spent $967.43 on a lot of dessert items, such as cakes and ice cream. *In some television airings, the shot of Kevin on the top of the South Tower of the World Trade Center is shortened to just show Kevin taking pictures with some of the tower behind him. The original shot pans away and shows both the North and South Towers of the World Trade Center as well as the rest of Manhattan. Category:Trivia facts